Cartoon-verse
by ShinigamiSustituto8
Summary: Un ser extraño viaja por varios mundos alimentándose de la fuerza vital de los personajes que el considera "protagonistas", ante la amenaza, un grupo de estos personajes buscara la manera de detener a este monstruo insaciable. A pesar de ser de mundos diferentes este grupo deberá arreglárselas para salvarse a si mismos de un final seguro.
1. Chapter 1

CARTOON-VERSE

Capitulo Piloto

Ahí estaba yo, cazando a estos seres de dimensión en dimensión, ¿Por qué? Muy simple. Alimento

Estos sujetos, su energía vital produce una cantidad de felicidad, lo que por supuesto les da un sabor al cual no me resisto. Muchos de estos mundos ni siquiera tienen sentido, actualmente en este mundo donde me encuentro hay gente hecha de dulce, asco. Los seres que busco emanan una fuerza vital distinta. Llevo un rato persiguiéndoles atravesó de esta ciudad de caramelo.

Finalmente aparecen, parece que quieren pelear, uno de ellos es un perro aparentemente mágico y el otro un niño humano. Son descuidados, se han lanzado contra mí sin precaución alguna, grave error. Acabo de romper la espada del niño e inmovilizar al perro, tomo a ambos por el cuello y veo en sus ojos lo que eh visto en otros personajes de este tipo: Miedo

Miedo a ser olvidados, a desaparecer y que toda la alegría que alguna vez causaron se quede en la infinita oscuridad.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- me pregunta el niño, se oye débil.

¿Por qué haces esto?- ahora suena desesperado, sabe que no hay salida.

Tu puedes llamarme Zuiter y todo lo que busco…. Es mi cena.- sin más comienzo a extraer la energía vital de sus cuerpos para comerla, gran parte sale de sus ojos, por eso siempre dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma.

Delicioso- no puedo evitar alagar el sabor de su energía vital, es placentero. Sin más que hacer arrojo sus cuerpos ya sin vida hacia cualquier parte. Lo mejor de lo que hago es ver una infinidad de mundos algunos de mis alimentos tienen poderes o habilidades asombrosas, algo que les da protagonismo, y otras veces son gente común y corriente pero con una chispa de protagonismo.

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué seguir devorando cuando ya eh comido? Bueno esos es simple. Porque siempre tengo hambre. Es hora de abrir un portal hacia el siguiente mundo, hacia el siguiente bocado.

…..

Ficha del personaje

Nombre: Zuiter

Estatura: 1,80 CM

Peso: 100 Kg

Habilidades: Absorcion de Energia Vital.

Debilidades: Desconocidas

Ocupación: Cazar y Devorar personajes que el considera "principales"


	2. Phineas y Ferb

Capitulo 1: Phineas y Ferb

Lugar: Danville

Estación del año: verano

Ubicación: el patio de una casa

…..

Mama, mama, mama, mama ¿lo ves? un desierto artificial- Menciono Candace Flynn con una sonrisa confiada.

Si cariño Phineas y Ferb están jugando en el arenero-decía Linda Flynn mientras entraba al patio.

¿Qué?, pero, pero, pero…. ¿cómo? ¿Porque?-se quejaba la hija mayor de los Flynn con evidente frustración

Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su día?- preguntaba su madre

Bien mama, exploramos las dunas del desierto- menciono Phineas

¡Oh! Pero que imaginación tienen-

Y espera a ver lo que haremos mañana.- respondió Phineas

Para ustedes no hay un mañana-

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado, un sujeto de 1 metro con 80 centímetros, con una melena larga y roja, unos ojos felinos como los de un león, iba cubierto con una gabardina verde abierta, una camisa ajustada color rojo, usaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas justo antes de la rodilla. De complexión musculosa, el sujeto se acercó hacia donde estaban los chicos.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Linda Flyn claramente molesta.

Mi nombre es Zuiter y le garantizo que si me entrega a los dos muchachos no tendrá que sufrir daño alguno-dijo de forma tranquila

Phineas tenía un mal presentimiento de ese tipo, mas no tuvo tiempo de analizar nada ya que Ferb lo tomo de los brazos y se lo llevo por los aires en una mochila cohete.

Ferb, No, tengo un mal presentimiento de este tipo, no podemos dejar a mama con el-le dijo Phineas tratando de soltarse entre suplicas, pero Ferb lo ignoro olímpicamente.-Ferb vuelve ahora mismo, tenemos que rescatar a mama y a Candace.

Finalmente Ferb lo llevo a las afueras de Danville, a un bunker que aparentemente él había construido.

¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Phineas

Ferb, callado como de costumbre le hizo señales para que entrara, Phineas aun indeciso entro al bunker. Dentro había aparatos de alta tecnología, sensores, radares y demás.

Muy bien Ferb basta de una vez, ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué abandonaste a mama y a Candace a su suerte?- Ferb soltó un suspiro. Su hermano a veces era muy terco.

Mama y Candace están bien, ese tipo nos busca a nosotros-explico Ferb

¿Por qué? No le hemos hecho nada-dijo Phineas confuso

Es lo que hace, el devora gente que en su dimensión es "protagonista" lo eh estado siguiendo con esta tecnología desde hace un tiempo, esperaba que jamás pudiera acceder a nuestra dimensión, pero hace un par de semanas vi esto.- Ferb ingreso a la computadora y reprodujo un video.

Eran una especies de versión de ellos en el espacio, usaban sables laser y estaban peleando contra el mismo sujeto de hace unos momento. Sin embargo no paso mucho antes de que el sujetara a ambos por el cuello y comenzara a extraer su energía vital.

Eso es horrible- dijo Phineas evidentemente preocupado.

Si, lo es, este tipo ha perseguido muchos personajes, y no parece que vaya a parar- Ferb se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a un aparato que estaba cubierto con una manta.- es por eso que diseñe esto.

Ferb retiro la manta y dejo ver el viejo portal a marte. Solo que parecía haber sido modificado.

Lo eh modificado para viajar a otras dimensiones y advertir a otros personajes, por separado no tenemos posibilidad alguna contra él, pero tal vez juntos podamos vencerlo.-dijo Ferb mientras comenzaba a encenderlo.

Construí un Control remoto, así podremos abrir un portal en cualquier dimensión.-finalizo Ferb

No estoy muy seguro de esto hermano, pero confió en ti, si crees que es lo mejor para todos entonces reuniremos un equipo, venceremos al malo y volveremos a casa a tiempo para la cena- dijo Phineas recuperando su optimismo de siempre.

Ferb sonrió a su hermano, pero ese momento fraternal fue interrumpido por unos ruidos de metal doblándose, los había encontrado.

Ferb debemos irnos-Ferb encendió la máquina y un portal se abrió, lo que para su suerte fue lo mejor ya que justo cuando atravesaron el portal, Zuiter entro al bunker y se abalanzo sobre ellos pero no logro alcanzarlo el portal se había cerrado.

Zuiter se levantó con evidente molestia, no le gustaba que su presa escapara.

…

Lugar: Preparatoria Middleton

Un portal se abrió del cual salieron disparados Phineas y Ferb. Ambos aparecieron en lo que posiblemente era una preparatoria

Apenas y hemos escapado- dijo Phineas ayudando a Ferb a levantarse- ¿Cómo encontraremos a los protagonistas de este mundo?

Ferb saco una especie de radar de bolsillo.

Oh un radar bien pensado- Dijo Phineas tomando el radar

Phineas noto que su hermano había estado callado como de costumbre. Pero decidió restarle importancia, debían encontrar al protagonista de este mundo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

….

Lugar: Residencia Possible

En la casa de la Mundialmente conocida heroína Kim Possible el ambiente era de fiesta. Había pasado un año desde la graduación, el mundo se mantenía a salvo, Kim aun salía con Ron, Wade salía de su habitación más seguido, Draken no causaba problemas. No había drama.

La fiesta estaba en su esplendor, todos se divertían. A excepción de la heroína.

Kim decidió alejarse un rato de la fiesta, desde hace un tiempo Kim sentía que el mundo ya no necesitaba a Kim Possible, era como si todas la hazañas que había realizado ya no importaran. Entro a su habitación, abrió su armario y ahí estaba, su clásico traje de misión. Con el sentimiento de nostalgia apoderándose de ella, decidió ponerse su viejo traje de misión. Una vez que se lo puso se vio a sí misma en el espejo, había crecido un poco durante el último año, recordó todas las veces que peleo con Shego, las veces que detuvo a mano de mono, las veces que trabajo con el Team Go y Justicia Global.

¿Cuál es el drama?-

Justo en el marco de su puerta estaba su novio Ron Imparable. Kim solo rio y se acercó para darle un beso a su novio.

No hay drama- dijo Kim entre risas.

¿Estás segura? Has estado un poco rara últimamente- dijo ron alzando una ceja

Bueno, es solo me eh sentido poco nostálgica, ya sabes, extraño salvar al mundo y ayudar a la gente- dijo Kim para luego poner una cara triste.- A veces pienso que el mundo ya no necesita a Kim Possible.

Bueno no estoy seguro de eso, pero yo siempre te voy a necesitar- Dijo Ron dedicándole una sonrisa Kim

Eres tan dulce- dijo Kim mientras le daba un beso a su novio.

De repente comenzó a oír un disturbio que venía de donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo, Kim y Ron bajaron a toda prisa solo para descubrir con horror a la familia de Kim y varios de los invitados de la fiesta muy lastimados.

Kim debes irte de aquí- dijeron al unísono los Bitontos, mientras atacaban al recién llegado Zuiter con una Bazuca, pero Zuiter esquivo y golpeo a los bitontos lejos de ahí dejándolos fuera de combate.

Kim inmediatamente le hizo frente a Zuiter, pero los golpes parecían no afectarle y con un simple movimiento arrojo a Kim contra la pared. Ron no estaba acostumbrado a ver a alguien vencer a Kim con tanta facilidad.

Tú debes ser Kim Possible- mientras inhalaba fuertemente- el olor de tu energía vital es delicioso. No tienes idea de lo mucho que voy a disfrutar comiéndote.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a Kim, Ron le hizo frente. Usando los poderes místicos del mono, ron comenzó a entablar batalla.

Kim debes huir-

Pero Ron…-

No hay pero que valga, entretendré lo más que pueda debes…-

Antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar Zuiter le rompió el brazo y lo pateo lejos.

Ron- Grito Kim con mucha preocupación

No debes preocuparte más por si el mundo te necesita, Kim Possible, ya que para ti no habrá mas aventuras- dijo Zuiter acercándose peligrosamente.

Yo no estaría tan seguro-

¿Pero qué?…-

En ese momento aparecieron en acción Phineas y Ferb con un arma gigantesca que disparo un rayo de energía que golpeo de lleno a Zuiter haciéndolo atravesar las paredes de la casa posible.

Eso lo detendrá por un rato-dijo Phineas

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo Kim Sorprendida

Soy Phineas y él es mi hermano Ferb venimos a ayudar, debes venir con nosotros Kim Possible, corres grave peligro.- dijo Phineas

Pero ya vencieron a ese tipo…-

No esto solo lo detendrá un momento, te lo explicaremos más tarde ahora debemos irnos- dicho esto Phineas abrió un portal- necesitaremos tu ayuda, el perseguirá a más personas en otras dimensiones.

Mi familia…-

Él te busca a ti, si te vas no tendrá razón para pelear con ellos y se ira- dijo Phineas

Supongo que no tengo alternativa, vámonos.-

Dicho esto Kim junto a los hermanos entraron al portal mientras este se cerraba después de su entrada. Mientras ellos viajaban hacia otra dimensión a través del túnel. Kim se mantuvo preocupada por Ron.

Antes que nada es un honor conocerla señorita Possible- dijo Phineas extendiéndole la diestra.

El gusto es mío, por cierto, ¿no son muy jóvenes para viajar entre dimensiones?- dijo Kim sorprendida por la juventud de sus compañeros.

No, la verdad no lo creo- dijo Phineas sonriendo

Como sea, ¿Quién era ese tipo?- dijo Kim poniéndose seria

Su nombre es Zuiter, nos está cazando porque nos considera "protagonistas", por eso mi hermano y yo estamos reuniendo un equipo para hacerle frente-dijo Phineas

En serio crees que podamos con ese tipo, es decir, le disparaste con un láser gigantesco y no le hizo gran cosa- dijo Kim consternada

Es una de las razones por las que te necesitamos, eres Kim Possible, puedes hacer lo que sea.-

Kim no estaba segura de si podían vencer a ese sujeto, pero algo le había quedado claro, no solo el mundo necesitaba de vuelta a Kim Possible, sino también el Multiverso.

Entonces hay algún otro chico al que debamos reclutar- pregunto Kim

De hecho hay una lista de chicos a los que debemos reunir-

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una especie de cuartel o sala de operaciones bien equipado.

Espera, ¿Cómo saben que ese tal Zuiter no n encontrara aquí?- dijo Kim Escéptica

Ferb lo estuvo rastreando por un tiempo, y encontró este lugar donde él no puede entrar.-

Entonces ¿porque no se ocultan aquí en vez de pelear?-

Porque ayudar a los demás es lo correcto, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- dijo Phineas

Ya tengo listo el siguiente miembro de nuestro equipo.- dijo Ferb- vive en una ciudad llamada Amity Park, su nombre es Danny Phantom.

…

Si les gusto el Fanfic denle manita arriba y dejen sus comentarios abajo.

Pronto comenzare con el siguiente episodio de Cartoon Verse y una miniserie antes de que Zuiter llegara al Danville


End file.
